battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy Formations
Overview : Enemy attacks come in many different forms. This page is meant to help be a visual guide for what their composition and formations are. : Feel free to add photos of the groupings at your leisure. Kereminde 12:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Raiders : Raiders are the more common attackers you will face, and there are several types of Raider which appear the same but have two different types of enemies. Raider Cannoneers may be Raider Bombardiers instead (the Cannoneers are weaker), and Raider Warriors might be Raider Grunts in some cases. Level 12 Raiders :* 7x Raider Grunt :* 2x Mammoth Rider Level 13 Raiders *2x Firebreather *2x Mammoth Rider Level 14 Raiders *2x Firebreather *1x Raider Cannoneer* Level 15 Raiders *1x Firebreather *1x Mammoth Rider *1x Raider Bombadier Level 15 Raiders *4x Firebreather Strategy by (Unknown) : Required Troops: :*2x Flame Troops (front row, center & center-right) :*2x Gunners (second row, right behind Flame Troops) Use both your Flame troopers first. That should clear two Firebreathers. Finish the outside two with your Gunners. Level 18 Raiders *4x Dust Walker *2x Firebreather *2x Raider Bombadier Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*3x Shock Troops (3x front row) :*6x Riot Troopers (2x front row, 4x second row) I've come up with this strategy after trying to use Shock Troops in the first row (to eliminate the Dust Walkers first), and invariably losing one or two in the process. This strategy is much safer and results in zero expensive losses for you. You #1 priority are the Raider Bombadiers, since they attack several tiles and can hit your Riot Troopers for moderate damage. Use your Shock Troopers to eliminate them first, then move on to the Firebreathers. Once the first row is eliminated, you've "only" got 4 Dust Walkers left. However if you're lucky, you're still going to have a Shock Troop or two left at this stage. Before they're knifed full of holes, use them to eliminate one Dust Walker (two if you're fortunate) and finish off the rest with your Riot Troopers. The Shock Troop are awesome here, because even if you lose them in the process (I lost all three), they're a dime a dozen to heal. Meanwhile the Riots can take a lot of damage, and deal moderate hits (19 DMG) per turn of their own. If a Riot's health drops too low (Dust Walkers can hit them for 18 DMG), retreat and restart. Level 18 Raiders *4x Mammoth Rider *2x Dust Walker Strategy by Kereminde : Required Troops :*2x Sharp Shooter, deployed in the front row :*1x Flame Troop, deployed in the front row, center :*2x Riot Trooper, deployed in the front row :*You can fill in with Troopers, deployed behind Riot Troopers. :*Optionally you can put a Gunner into the battle, as their weapon is weaker than Troopers' rifles but can hit both Mammoth Riders in the front rank. Use the first few rounds to eliminate the Dust Walkers, as their knife strike can destroy other infantry units with ease (excepting, of course, Riot Troopers, which is why they are here.) First, use your Sharp Shooter to attack one Dust Walker. With any luck, you will critical and won't have to hit him again; further luck is a Mammoth Rider hitting your Riot Trooper and not one of your Sharp Shooters. Once you shoot both Sharp Shooters, the third turn should be your Flame Trooper to deal damage to the front two Mammoth Riders. If you brought a Gunner, the pattern shifts once the two Dust Walkers have died; rotate the Flame Troop, a Trooper, and then the Gunner; this will probably be good enough to take out the front Mammoth Riders in three turns so long as your defenses hold. As with any battle, if you find yourself in peril of losing something you don't want to spend the Iron to repair/heal then you should retreat from battle if it looks like you're going to lose them. Also, if your main offensive line (Sharp Shooters and Flame Troop) aren't doing well or are killed . . . abort the battle, because your loss is more probable than winning. It can be done, of course, but at high costs. Level 21 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Dust Walker Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*4x Riot Troopers :: - 2x front row (1x left, 1x right) :: - 2x second row (1x left, 1x right) The first limitation against this Raider formation, is that you're only allowed to deploy 4 units. The first time you encounter it, your only units with enough range to reach the Dust Walkers in the back row are Mortars and Sharpshooters, and the latter only if placed in the front row. Which would leave them completely exposed to Brawler punches. Secondly, the biggest danger you face here of course, is that most infantry you throw at the enemy can potentially be killed by a Dust Walker in one single hit (their attack does 70 DMG Normal, which takes care of Gunners and Sharpshooters, and as high as 123 on Critical). Sharpshooters cost 450 Iron a pop to heal, and if you decide to field them here you are guaranteed to lose half (if not all) without even the guarantee of a victorious battle. So don't bother. Instead, go for the cheap, safe option: Riot Troopers. They can take a lot of damage, and cost only 250 Iron to heal. Use the front row troopers to hit the Brawler with 19 DMG per round (33 on Critical). The Brawler in turn can only hit you with 9 per turn (2 if it's deflected), while the Dust Walkers, if they attack, will usually target your back row troops for 18 or 31 DMG at the most. Following this method you should be able to fairly quickly dispatch the Brawler, with enough HP left in your front row troopers to take care of the Dust Walkers as well (which remember, take 3 turns to reload). Even if you do lose one Riot Trooper, his healing time & cost is very moderate compared to your more expensive units. This method is far safer and more efficient than stacking your deck with Sharp Shooters and wasting time healing them at the hospital. Level 21 Raiders *3x Raider Brawler *1x Dust Walker Strategy by therehanz :Required Troops :3x Riot Trooper 2x front row, 1x back row :2x Recon both in 2nd row behind the Riot Troopers Enemy did not even touch the Recons, focused all attacks on the Riot Troopers, which allowed my vehicles to take out their units one at a times. I didn't incur any losses when I used this strategy (after trying 5 Riot Troopers and failing miserably). Strategy by Stuyvesant : Used the same identical strategy by therehanz above, and also won without incurring any losses. None of the raiders attacked the Recons. Level 21 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler *2x Mammoth Rider *1x Dust Walker *1x Raider Bombadier Strategy by raptor1120 *Row1: Sharpshooter/E/Riot/Riot/E *Row2: Sharpshooter/Bazooka/Bazooka/Sharpshooter/E Hopefully you have done the Marin missions by now and you collected a few Bazookas. They come in really handy here. Expected losses: 1xRiot, 1xSharpshooter. If you are lucky, you will only lose a Riot. Attack strategy: #Front row sharpshoter attack the dust walker in the backrow. If you don't critical, retreat and try again. #Get rid of the bombadier next #Use 1 Sharpshooter attack and a Bazooka attack to get rid of one brawler #Kill the Mammoth rider behind the brawler with other Bazooka. One hit should it #Repeat with other column Level 22 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Bombadier Strategy by Jacare Required troops: - 4x Riot Troopers Layout: 1 first row left 1 first row right, and the two left behind them Just shoot up the brawler, and by the time finish with him the bombardier will be out of ammo, and a sitting duck to your riots. I didn't lose anybody, but there is a loss, it's only one riot. Level 22 Raiders :* 3x Raider Warrior :* 1x Raider Brawler :* 2x Firebreather :* 2x Dust Walker Strategy by Kereminde : Required Troops: *2x Sharp Shooters (Front Row) *3x Riot Troopers (Front Row) *4 Additional units of your choice This battle can be intimidating, but the key is to know the Brawler is not as dangerous when it's in the second row. You only get nine units for this one, but a few mixes will work. I recommend, as I usually do, putting Sharp Shooters up front to nail the Dust Walkers before they can get going. Expect to lose one of these, but you can always retreat if they threaten a second one. Riot Troopers in the other three slots make it safe to deply more Sharp Shooters behind them, if you choose; by this point you might have any combination of advanced units from Rangers to a couple Gun Trucks (if you fought in Marin). The key is to take out the Dust Walkers and then trim out the Warriors, as they can hurt just as much as your Troopers do. (That is to say, surprisingly effectively against other infantry.) Don't let the Brawler advance and it won't be able to pummel you endlessly, plus you can shoot it to death. So long as the Dust Walkers die quickly, and the Warriors are dropped after, you shouldn't deal with too many casualties. NOTE: Adding some Troopers to the mix can help the offensive side of this get moving faster, at the risk of them being stabbed in the kidneys by a Dust Walker. Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*9x Riot Troopers (5x front row, 4x second row) Trust me, it works. And like a charm I might add: lost zero troops with this strategy, winning the battle after only 3 attempts. *First, eliminate the front row: the two Firebreathers first, the two Raider Warriors second. *When the second row advances, leave the Raider Warrior for last (you want him to stay alive to keep firing those useless bullets). Eliminate the Champion first. *Lastly, finish off the Dust Walkers in the back row. With some luck, the Dust Walkers will have targeted your second row troops only. If you're lucky, you will hit Critical (33 DMG) a few times with your Riot Troopers, which happens surprisingly often. If, before you get within range of the Dust Walkers, a Riot's HP gets dangerously low, retreat and retry. NOTE: Alternatively, for a quicker version of the same strategy, you can try to replace 3 front row Riot Troopers with 3 Shock Troops instead. You are probably going to lose all of them, but they're quick and cheap to heal, and should mow down the enemy a lot faster. Level 23 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler Strategy by The Fabryka Required Troops *1x Riot Troopers (front row, anywhere) *3x Sharp Shooters (back row) Pretty self-explanatory. Your Riot Trooper is the tank that takes all the damage, your sharpies your DPS to kill the Brawlers. Pick one Brawler and keep shooting until it's dead. Then move on to the second one. Level 26 Raiders *2x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Champion *1x Dust Walker 4x riot troopers (2 in front row, left and right, 2 behind them) 1x shock troop (front row, center) this strategy isnt perfect, but better than nothing. i usually lose one or two riot, plus the shock, which isnt expensive to heal. the position of the troops is important as the brawlers cannot punch more than han unit per attack. the rest is simple: riots take lots of damage and endure to every blow and the shock speeds up the killing of enemies. i tried with five riot but they do minimal damage, and two shock make the formation too frail. if the shock troop dies before the champion dies and at least half the life of a brawler is taken out, better retreat and retry or it will be hard Different strategy with no losses (please replicate and confirm) 2x Riots (1 just left of center 1 just right of center) 2 Heavy Recon (behind riots) 1 Berzerker center of Hvy Recons Target Dusty with Hvy Recons...1-2 punch with guns. Then target Raider Champion with bazooka...alternating with Riots and flames to the the champion & brawlers. It works...no losses! (Kill'em all...let god sort em out!!! ) Level 26 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *1x Raider Champion *2x Raider Bombadiers Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*2x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x right) :*3x Sharp Shooters (3x back row) Your Sharp Shooters will only be able to target the front row, but with three of them your equivalent rate of fire is 1 per turn: you should be able to dispatch the enemy forces rather quickly one a time. Start with the Brawler, then the Champion, and finish with the Bombadiers. Putting your sharpies in the back row prevents any enemy forces, other than the Bombadiers, to target anything else than the Riot Troopers. By the time you clear the first two rows, the Bombadiers should almost be out of ammo anyway. If your sharpies take too much bombardment damage, retreat and retry. Level 27 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Dust Walker *2x Raider Champion *1x Raider Bombadier Level 28 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *3x Raider Champion *2x Raider Bombadier Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*3x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x center, 1x right) :*1x Mortar (2nd row, behind a Riot Trooper) :*3x Sharp Shooters (3x back row) This strategy isn't 100% efficient, and may require you to retreat often to prevent losses, but I've managed to carry it to completion with the loss of only 1 Riot Trooper. To start off, use the Mortar to eliminate a Raider Bombadeer and hope you target the one that won't fire. Keep hitting it. It might take a few retreats and re-tries, but if you eliminate it before it has a chance to fire its 2nd shot (recall, its ammo is 4) I'd say that's satisfactory. Meanwhile, since Mortars take 2 turns to reload, use your Sharp Shooters to eliminate the Champions. If you're lucky you're going to hit Critical DMG a few times, and will be able to move on to the Brawler fairly quickly. By the time you get to the 2nd row Champion, the Bombadeer should have finished its ammunition and he'll be a sitting duck. Finish the champion and you're done. You might lose a Riot Trooper in the process, but with a bit of luck your losses will be minimal. Remember: if the Bombadeers start doing too much damage and the HP of your Sharpies gets dangerously low, retreat and retry. Level 29 Raiders *1x Raider Brawler *2x Mammoth Rider *5x Raider Champion Strategy #1 by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*3x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x center, 1x right) :*6x Sharp Shooters (5x second row, 1x back row) Biggest danger here are the Mammoth Riders, who can deal massive damage to your Riot Ts. Take those out first. Then, focus on the first row Champions. Champions have a "Direct" line of fire, so they can't target your Sharp Shooters if they're sitting behind a unit (in this case, a Riot Trooper). However in your second row that still leaves two they can target, so eliminate that danger. When you've dealt with them, take care of the 2nd row Champion, leaving the Brawler for last. Once the Brawler's out, you'll just left with the back row Champions. I've tried this tactic once and lost only two Riot Troopers in the process. My Sharp Shooters weren't attacked once, all the enemy fire was concentrated on the Riots. Strategy #2 by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*3x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x center, 1x right) :*3x Sharp Shooters (3x second row, right behind the Riots) :*2x Shock Troops (2x front row) :*1x Gunner or Mortar An alternative tactic that's "safer", i.e. not exposing your Sharp Shooters too much. The order in which you should target the enemy is identical: Mammoth Riders first, Champions second, Brawler last. The presence of the two Shock Troops & Gunner/Mortar is exclusively for one reason: cannon fodder. They are providing targets for the Mammoth Riders to shoot at. There are two SNAFUs for using this strategy: *A Mammoth Rider targets a Riot Trooper (dealing 69 DMG). *A Riot Trooper is killed before you get to the two champions in the last row. If either of those happens, retreat immediately. Losing a Riot Trooper that's defending a Sharp Shooter means your Sharpie will be a quick goner. Also, be ready to lose your two Shock Troops and Gunner/Mortar in the process, but that's alright as their healing cost is infinitesimal. I've tried this tactic once, succeeding and losing only one Riot Trooper in the process. Raptors Level 8 Raptors * 2x Young Raptor * 1x Raptor Strategy by Kereminde Required Units *2x Trooper (Front rank) *1x Shock Trooper (Front rank) *1x Gunner Note well, this fight usually appears long before you have Riot Troopers to soften the blow. Furthermore, recent changes (December 2011) have removed an early Sharp Shooter from the "Rescue Recoil Ridge" quest. Therefore, you need to get creative. Drop the Gunner behind the Shock Trooper (he'll last longer) in the center, and use him to whittle the two Young Raptors down. Kill the Raptor in the second row second, then clear the board. With luck, you won't lose everything, and at this point all the units are cheap to heal. Level 13 Raptors *3x Raptors Strategy by Kereminde Required Units *2x Riot Troopers (Front Rank) *2x Troopers (Middle Rank) If I'm not mistaken, this fight will show up after you are able to build Riot Troopers. They make the fight easier, but not certain; if you don't have them when this fight comes up, you may use Troopers or Gunners to absorb hits. Alternate shots with the Troopers in the middle rank and focus fire. If you bring a Gunner to this party, make it so you can hit all three and open up with it to soften the targets. Mammoths : Mammoths appear to be a late-game addition to roaming animal attacks, and come in "big nuisance" flavor. They have a lot of health, and can do a moderate amount of damage to infantry targets. Strategy for Mammoths is generally just to use Riot Troopers to protect your front row while other units pelt them with shots until they drop. They are worth a notable amount of XP and Gold, so never pass an opportunity to kill them if you have inactive troops. Level 21 Mammoths *2x Mammoth Tuskling Level 22 Mammoths *1x Mammoth *1x Mammoth Tuskling Strategy by Opus2 *1x Riot Trooper (front row) *3x Sharp Shooters (third row) Strategy by zyarger Harvest for gold and xp! *2x Riot Trooper(front row) *2x Sharp Shooter(behind Riots) Just kill the mammoth in the front row for 4463 gold and 50 xp, then retreat. Repeat. No losses. Level 24 Mammoths *1x Mammoth Level 28 Mammoths *4x Mammoth Strategy by Stuyvesant : Required Troops :*2x Riot Troopers (front row, 1x left, 1x right) :*3x Sharp Shooters (second row, anywhere) Concentrate on the front row Mammoths first, one at a time. Sometimes the Mammoths may gang up on the same Riot Trooper all at once. If that happens, and a Riot's health gets dangerously low (i.e. below 14), retreat (remember: Mammoths deal 13 DMG to Riots per turn). When you get to the last front row Mammoth, start hitting the 2nd row Mammoth as well, and try to eliminate him first. That way you will prevent the enemy from getting a free shot (which happens when the row advances, if you choose to clear the 1st row first instead). Level 29 Mammoths *6x Mammoth Strategy by Stealthgunner'' ' Required units *'''3 riot troopers *''2 sharpshooters'' *''1 Hvy Recon (can be artillery but this might cause problems)'' *''1 Bazooka'' Arangement First row: empty, riot, riot, riot, empty '' ''Second row: empty, sharpshooter, Hvy Recon, Sharpshooter, empty Third row: Empty, Empty, Bazooka, Empty, Empty First fire your bazooka at the mammoth (first row) farthers right. Then finish it of with your sharpshooter and riot trooper. Then repeat with the mammoth farthest left. Then use flame mode on your Hvy Recon. Then use rocket mode on third row mammoth, aim the rockets like artillery. After that use your sharpshooters to kill the second row mamoths. Finally use the flame mode of the Hvy Recon and then sharpshooters to kill the last two mamoths. Level 29 Mammoths *4x Mammoth *2x Mammoth Tuskling Strategy by Kereminde Required Units: *2x Riot Troopers (Front rank) *2x Sharp Shooters (Middle rank) *Additional Units as preferred, so long as they can shoot from cover. Simply place the Riot Troopers in front, and defeat one of the two Mammoths; once that is done, destroy the second row with Sharp Shooters or whomever else can reach. Don't advance until you are ready; if the Riot Troopers up front are getting pounded, then you may want to use a Nanopod to heal, but this isn't necessary. If you want you can also fight to the last Mammoth, retreat, and go back for another run so long as you aren't losing units; Mammoths are worth roughly 4,000 Gold and 40 XP each. Boars : A note about Boars; there are often "Boar Piglets" which are weaker than "Wild Boar" by a good margin, which appear exactly the same. Boars have a chance to drop Teeth, so always take an opportunity to defeat them. Generally, they are harder early on due to their offensive damage; once you have Riot Troopers , Boars are more a nuisance than a danger. Level 13 Boar *2x Boar Piglets Level 16 Boars *3x Wild Boar Level 16 Boars *4x Wild Boar Level 16 Boars *1x Wild Boar *2x Boar Piglet Level 16 Boars *2x Wild Boar Level 20 Boars *4x Wild Boar Level 21 Boars *4x Wild Boar - line up two riot troopers in the front - line up three sharpshooters on the second row Level 23 Boars *4x Wild Boar